Luckblossom
Luckblossom is a cute, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, curious, bright-minded, intelligent, intellectual, imaginative, creative, high-spirited, unusually lucky, charming, slender, thick-pelted, soft-featured, strong-willed, long-limbed, slightly small, pale golden-brown and white, moss-stained to green, she-cat with large, slightly longer-furred paws, four small splashes of moss-stained green on her forehead, resembling a four-leaf clover, a few very faint tabby stripes, and striking, luminous, radiant, shining, bright, intelligent, twinkling green eyes, the color of clover leaves. She speaks with an odd, almost British accent. She is a warrior in SpellClan. She is a member of the 5th Generation Prophecy. She can alter reality to her own will, and she can also turn into a Twoleg at will. Her abilities come with a price, however. After using either of her powers and (in the case of a Twoleg) changes back to a cat, she becomes completely clueless, and when she turns into a Twoleg, she doesn't trust anyone. Due to this, she rarely uses her powers. As a Twoleg, she has golden-blonde hair with streaks of green, very faint freckles, a silver and green four leaf clover necklace (which is usually hidden by her shirt), two pale green ribbons in her hair, and clover-green eyes. Her name is Luck. Her usual outfit in this form is a white (with green undertones) and green Japanese school uniform. ''History; After Mintheart was raped by Gingerclaw, she is born with two siblings, named Fangkit and Hawkkit. Despite being the oldest of the kits, she is also the weakest. She is later apprenticed and given Lunarspell as her mentor. She is named a warrior, Luckblossom, and out of her exitement, she turns herself into a Twoleg, and quickly goes back to her cat form, completely unaware of what just happened. She later finds Emma, another cat who can change into a Twoleg, and with Emma's help, she begins to get some control over her power. She begins to develop feelings for Illusionspell. When Lunarspell leaves FallenClan to create SpellClan, she is one of the cats who comes with him. She becomes mates will Illusionspell, and later discovers that she is expecting his kits. Her kits are born, and she names them Frozenkit and Rainkit. Her kits are named apprentices. She gains her first apprentice, Silverpaw. Her apprentice is named a warrior along with her kits. They're named Frozenillusion, Rainluck, and Silverfang. She is also part of the Human-Neko RPG. Personality; Luckblossom is a very creative and imaginative she-cat. She will often look at random objects out of pure curiosity, and will sometimes try to make something useful out of them. She is also shown to be rather intelligent, often understanding confusing things better that others. Family; 'Mate;' : Illusionspell; Living. 'Kits;' : Frozenillusion; Daughter; living. : Rainluck; Son; living. 'Mother;' : Mintheart; Living. 'Father;' : Gingerclaw; Deceaced, member of Dark Hollow. 'Siblings;' : Fangsilver; Brother; living. : Hawkblaze; Brother; living. Trivia; * She is very very ''very slightly based off of the Kingdom Hearts character Luxord. * She is half-Clan because her mother Mintheart was part DragonClan and part kittypet, and her father was a TawnyClan cat when he was alive. ''Quotes; Character Pixels; Real Life Image;'' ~ As Luckblossom ~ As Luck Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of FallenClan Category:Half-Clan Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Living Character Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Raped She-cat